This invention relates to novel vinyl resins, a process for producing the same, and coatings comprising the same.
The resins of this invention are vinyl resins having a molecular weight of between 200 to 30,000, more preferably between 1,500 to 25,000, and having at least one silyl group represented by the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are each a hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group selected from alkyl groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, aryl groups and aralkyl groups; X is a group selected from halogen, alkoxy, acyloxy, aminoxy, phenoxy, thioalkoxy and amino groups; and "a" is an integer of 0, 1 or 2, in the molecule.
Prior to this invention, although various kinds of vinyl resins have been used in large quantities, such as thermoplastic resins, a silisyl group containing vinyl polymer, such as used in this invention, has never been known.
This invention aims to provide a novel vinyl polymer having silyl group in the terminals or side chains, which is curable upon exposure to moisture at room temperature; and a process for producing the same. A composition comprised essentially of the inventive polymer may be used as an excellent paint or coating material.
Accordingly, the inventive resins are advantageous as resins for solventless paint or coatings, or high solid coating. Such uses are quite advantageous from the view point of substantial reduction or elimination of air pollution and economization of resources. Particularly, since the resins of the present invention have a low molecular weight, as compared to prior vinyl resins, they are easily applied to solventless types or high solid types of coatings. This is a great commercial advantage.
The silyl group containing vinyl resins of the present invention are novel materials. The structure of the resins and descriptions of the process for producing same are set forth hereinbelow and in the Examples.
The silyl group containing vinyl resins are easily produced by reacting a hydrosilane compound represented by the formula: ##STR4## with a vinyl resin having carbon-carbon double bonds, in the presence of a catalyst, such as a member of the Group VIII transition metals or complexes thereof. Examples of such catalyst may be found, for example, in Bulletin of the Association For Organo-Synthetic Chemistry (Japan), Vol. 28, pages 918 et seq.